The present invention relates to recommendation systems, and more specifically, to Community and Information-Centric (CIC) platforms. Community and Information-Centric (CIC) platforms provide enterprises the ability to collaborate, share ideas as well as services among a community with common interests. An emerging scenario where the CIC platforms can be fully exploited is where data is shared among enterprises for an explicit purpose of benchmarking business controls and policies of interest and where the shared data is analyzed to derive actionable insights for the benefit of the contributing organizations.